Care-providing products for keratinic fibers often exhibit the disadvantage that they weigh the hair down and thereby reduce its fullness. This problem occurs in particular with products that are left in the hair (called “leave-on” products). In contrast thereto, products that are rinsed out shortly after being applied (called “rinse-off” products) often do not have sufficient care-providing potential. There is a continuing need for hair treatment agents that provide lasting care to the hair and improve shine and softness, without weighing the hairstyle. Ideally this can be achieved with products that both can be rinsed out again from the hair after a relatively short time, and can remain on the hair.
Usual two-phase care-providing products of the existing art exhibit appreciable instabilities in the context of a high mechanical stress. These stresses can be, for example, shaking prior to use, or discharge from the spray head, since large shear forces occur in these contexts. The usual compositions are, however, not sufficiently stable even at low temperatures, in particular if a high mechanical stress additionally occurs at low temperatures. There is therefore a continuing need to improve the stability of such compositions in accordance with the existing art.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.